Hurt
by AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: COMPLETELY AU: Can a broken girl be healed by a broken man? Is it possible to do the impossible? Some might say yes but others will say no. I had this story posted awhile ago but i took it down so here is is again.
1. Chapter 1

All my life I never felt the wind run though my hair while I run from the danger. I never knew what the meaning of life was. I thought it was full of heart breaks and people dying. I was always told that my life was not important. I never lived. I was always sitting in the window looking down at the kids play, wishing I could be them. But I knew that I never could because of my lungs. Or the fact that my mum was hiding from things. The monsters that rule us. I never knew what they looked like, but I knew that they killed you without a second thought.

Mum always had to risk her life for me. I have Cystic Fibrosis, or Lung infection that will never go away. Anyway she had to get the cans air, so I could breathe more easily. They are no doctors anymore, so the cans of air are our best bet. Then, we risk our life to get the medicine for it. Luckily for me, my cystic fibrosis isn't that bad right now.

Mum always feels like this is all her fault. She thinks that is her doing that I live with this condition. I tell her that it isn't her fault and that I am fine. It usually works unless I start to cough hard. It's then that she breaks down.

Then there's Mickey. He helps my mum get the things I need to keep breathing. He's a great lad, but I would never date him. It's not worth it; I would die before I have lived. He comes over and chats with me. He watches over me while mum's at work. He's about five years older than me. He's the only friend I have ever had other than my mum.

I wonder if all those kids would enjoy their lives if they knew that I could die at any point during the day. I remember life before those monsters came and took it away. Everything was sunny and happy. There were no worries. I could go to sleep at night without the fear that I might never wake up. But I was seven then and things have changed a lot since was bearable and okay, but then the bombs fell and things were revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mickey, why can't I go outside?" I asked the same question every single day, but I always get the same answer. The answer was always: "No, you could get hurt or something worse could happen." But, deep down I knew that my mum didn't want me to go out there in my condition. I climbed on to the back of the couch, so I could look out of the window and watch the other children play.

"Cause it is not safe out there."Mickey said as he carried my medicine and some tea. I rolled my eyes away from him. Yep, always the same answer every time I asked.

"If it's not safe, then why are they out there?" I asked as I took the medicine and drank my tea. Mickey sat down and turned on the TV, ignoring my question. The monster might be harsh, but when it came to entertainment, they thought everyone should have fun. I wonder what went though their mind. What kind of alien race wants to take over the world, but let the fun stuff stay? I wasn't complaining though.

"You can't go out there because it is not safe for you. If anyone saw you, you would be killed."Mickey explained to me.

"Why?" I had to know. My mum always told me that things were different for me.

"'Cause Rose, no one knows you are here. Your dad was famous, and everyone knew about you. But then they came and your family went in hiding. Everyone thinks you're dead. And there is this rule about everyone has to be registered. You're not so you can't go out."Mickey said finally after a brief pause. I looked at him in shock. I barely remember my life before the monsters came. I wanted to forget it. And I never really knew my dad; he died when I was five.

"MICKEY, WE GET ROSE AWAY FROM HERE, NOW! They're coming here. And not for a visit, they have bombs" Mum yelled as she ran into the house slamming the door and coming in with a bag and handing it to Mickey, who was quickly was getting all the things I need together in a suit cause. I sat on the couch yelling at them to tell me what was going on. They ignored me. The word 'bombs' kept running around my thoughts.

"Mickey you need to call him now."Mickey took out his phone and dialled a number in, while mum came over to me and sat down.

"Rose, I'm sorry that this is happening. The rulers have found out that you're alive and are now coming to get you and if they catch you they will kill you. But you'll be gone by time they get here. There is this man and he is going to take you away. I'm so sorry Rose, but this will be the last time we will see each other. Please, promise me you will never come back here." I nodded, not really understanding what my mum was telling me. "I love you." Mum pulled me into a hug and kissed my head as the most horrific sound filled the room. A police box appeared and a man in brown pin stripes stepped out. He looked around the room, once he spotted us he ran over. He put his arms around my small waist and pulled me from my mum.

"LET GO OVER ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I yelled at him. I started to kick him in the legs and clawing at his hands. No matter how hard I screamed and kicked at him, his grip on my waist didn't weaken. I lost my breath really fast, even with the air code that I always had on. I turned my head and saw Mickey putting all the stuff they got together in the blue box.

"Rose, I love you." I heard my mum yell as the man step inside the box and shut the door. He set me down by the door and ran off. I sat there, letting the tears fall down. I never told her that I loved her, I didn't have time. And who was this man? Where was he taking me?

"Come here."I heard him say. I turned round and looked at where I was.

"It's bigger on the inside." I said as I wiped my tears off my face, stood up and walked over to him. His arms were open wide. I walked into them and rest my head in his shoulder. I don't know why, but I trusted him. Maybe even with my life.

"Yeah, it is. How are you? Are you breathing okay, cause if you're not I have this machine that will help with that. I am so, so sorry. You're probably wondering who I am, right?" I nodded as I moved out of him arms."I'm the Doctor, I knew your dad, he was a very brilliant man."

I looked at him for a while, the information not really going in. So I moved the conversation on. "What is that thing?" I pointed to the weird thing in the middle of the room. It had all these weird knobs and handles. It looked alien.

"That, Rose is the console. It's how I pilot the TARDIS. This is the TARDIS by the way." The Doctor said as he held his arms out wide and spun around in a circle. He looked weird and I had to stop myself from smiling at him.

"Are-" I started to cough hard. I sat down and tried to stop coughing. I felt the Doctor's hand on my back, patting it a little and I soon stopped coughing."As I was saying. Are you an alien?"

"Yes I am and I can also travel in time." The Doctor said as he messed with something on the console."Do you want to go somewhere?" I shook my head 'no'. I wanted to be home, safe on the back of my couch watching the kids play and have fun and besides, there was no way on earth that this ship could travel in time.


	3. Chapter 3

I backed up from the man who called himself 'the Doctor'. I looked around the room and saw a seat. I slowly walked over to it and sat down. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. My mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour, thinking over what had just happened. It had just dawned on me that I would never see my mum or Mickey again. I was wanted by the government and I was now with some man that didn't even have a real name and lived in some scary, weird box thingy. I had to stay strong. Like my mum always said, never show weakness.

I wanted to be at home where it was dull, comforting, and where I knew everything would be all right. I opened my eyes and saw this Doctor man right in front of me. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I bet you mind is racing at a thousand miles per hour right now. I will explain somethings to you and then we can see what is in this bag that your mum told me was important." 'The Doctor' said as he sat down next to me. "Let's see, I was really good friends with your mum and dad. Your mum traveled with me along with your dad. After a couple years they settled down and had you. I would visit them from time to time." I nodded my head as listened to him explain things. I felt a little better knowing that mum was friends with this strange man, it made me feel safer.

"I helped them though the grief of your sickness. Then your father died and I never came back to visit. I would call and check up on you and your mum. She asked me to take you away from Earth if the monster or the correct name for them, Minchos, came. Not the best race in the universe I have to say. I would have stopped them, but it would have messed up history an' all that." What? Mess up history? What, and who was this man. I took a deep breath and tried to process this info. At least I knew what – well, who – the rulers were.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we talked once a week and she kept me updated on you and how you were. I loved to help her take care of you, when you were little. You were so cute, brilliant and smart. She told me that there would be a letter for you explaining things better." After he finished, I looked him the eyes. Mine were full of pain and hurt. How will I live without my mum? The Doctor got up and grabbed one of the many bags. He walked back over and set it beside me.

"Who are? What do you mean 'mess up history'? I've never meet you in my life. I don't remember you. I want to go home! Take me back! I want my mum!" I yelled at him. I jumped up and pushed him away from me. I saw a doorway and ran straight for it, making sure I had my air tank with me. I couldn't and didn't look back.

I run until I saw a door. I stop at it and looked at it for a second before I slowly opened it and was greeted by a blast of warm air that made me feel at home. The room was a mess. It was dark; papers were all over the floor and the desk. There were many tools and parts of machines everywhere and the bed was unmade.

I shut the door softly and made my way to the bed. I had to move off some tools to make it to the bed. Once I made it, I put my air tank on the night stand. I lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up over my head. I lay there, thinking everything over. I let the tears fall and eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Doctor's Point of View)**_

I took a deep breath and followed Rose. This wasn't going to be easy for her. She was so sick and broken. When I looked her in the eyes, I saw the hurt and longing in then. No girl her age should go through this.

My life is going to change, majorly. In a good way, hopefully. I knew that I couldn't go on crazy adventures now, cause of Rose's conditions. Her lungs must be really bad; if she constantly needs her air tube. She was very sickly as a child too.

I remember coming to visit and she would be there lying on the couch, so very pale and sick. Jackie took Rose sickness pretty hard. She thought that it was impossible. So did I, But I guess I was wrong.

The TARDIS told me that she went to my room. I sighed and turned down the corridor that led to my room. Once I made it there I opened the door and saw her asleep on the bed. Her long hair falling over her face, covering her eyes. I slowly made my way through the mess, over to the bed. I should really clean this up, I could get hurt or worse, Rose could get hurt.

Once I made it to the bed I slowly sat down and tried to get her to wake up. If she slept now, then she probably won't sleep tonight. And I really do not want to be up all night. I stroke her incredibly long hair, which was really soft. Rose started to stir a little. I slowly got up off the bed and headed for the door. I felt her hand grab my hand and pull me back.

_**(Rose's Point Of View)**_

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone." I whispered the man who had no name. Something about him made me feel at home. The one place that I can never go back to: ever. I wonder what has happened to my mum and Mickey, but I don't think I want to ask him.

"Okay, I'll just be picking up all these thing-a-ma-bobs. You can lay there and go back to sleep if you want, but please don't keep me up all through the night. Or you could get up and we could put your stuff in a room that could be yours." The doctor man said. I looked at him and thought about it. I was very comfortable and the bed warm. I guess I need my own room, since I will be living here. Wherever 'here' was.

"I don't care." I mumbled into the pillow. I sighed and sat up and pulled my hair in a long ponytail. I need to get my hair cut; it is down to my butt. But that is the least of my problems. I have no one, they're all gone."What happened to my mum and Mickey?" I asked as I picked up something off the floor. I set them on a battered old chair and then walked over to the doctor man."And what is your real name?"

"I am so, so very sorry but they are most likely dead or have been taken captive. I can't tell you my really name, but you can call me 'Doctor' like I said before." He said to me in a voice full of sorrow and disappointment. I was on the bridge of braking. So much as happened in the last hour or so, I can't think straight.

"But they can't be. They have to be alive and safe." My voice cracking as I spoke mostly to myself. I felt a tear fall down my face. I quickly wipe it off, but more fell. I grabbed the doctor man and pulled him into a hug. They can't be gone. I squeezes my eyes shut tightly, letting the tears fall. He rubbed my back and told me it would be okay. I knew that it wasn't though. It will never be okay. Things will never get better. How is it that I have no one?


	5. Chapter 5

"It's okay. I got you. I promise that everything will get better." He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest. After a little while I let go of him and backed up. I wiped my tears from my face. I'm glad that it was still morning and I had no make-up on. I sniffled a little and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked down and realized that I was still in my pajamas. But that didn't matter; all that mattered right now was if I could cope with what has happened. I don't even know where I am. I don't really understand why I had to go with this man. Nothing in my life makes since right now.

"'M hungry. I never got to eat breakfast or anything. I only just got up." I say in a small voice, still not trusting him that much. He nodded and told me to follow him. He walked out of the room. I waited for a minute, and then followed him to what I supposed was the kitchen. I had to run to catch up with him, though. He was one fast walker.

"You knew that it was about 11:00 in the morning when I saved you." I wouldn't call it 'saved'; more like took me away from my family and left them to die, I thought bitterly.

"Your point is. I had nothing to do that day or any other day. I can sleep in if I want. I usually sleep 'til noon." I say to him. "What's your name? I won't do anything with you or tell you anything 'til you tell me." I say as we walk in to what seemed like the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"I told you, I can't tell you." His voice was filled with power, and it scared me a little. But I was not about to back down from this. Not in a million years.

"Why? I just want to know. 'The Doctor' is not a name. Tell it to me, please. Or I won't eat."I say trying to act tough, when deep down I am terrified.

"You have to eat or you will die. And I just can't tell you," He took a deep breath and continued."I just can't."

"That is not a reason." I say as I walk over to the cabinets and start to look at the food in side of them.

He sighed and ran his hands though his hair."My name is Theta. Okay? Theta."

I turned around and faced him. I smile a little."See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? Hi, Theta. I am Rose. I'm glad to meet you. Can you make me some pancakes?" I hold out my hand for him to shake, which he does. Theta smiles a little and grabs the pancake mix. I walk over to the table and sit down and try not to think about Mickey or Mum.

"I guess you're right, but can you call me 'Doctor'. I like that name better. Theta reminds me of the past. A place no one wants to go, trust me." Theta said as he started to make the pancakes. I wonder what happened to him. I better not ask though, maybe he'll tell me in time.


	6. Chapter 6

"These are some good pancakes. By the way I like the name Theta. Why do you like to be called 'the Doctor' anyway?" I asked Theta as I stuff my face full of food. I kept talking like everything was normal, when it was why beyond that. These pancakes tasted like my mum's I noted randomly, but it made me miss her more. I miss her so much and it has only been an hour. So much happened since then, it feels like years have passed by since I last saw her and Mickey.

"Like I said, Theta reminds me of the past, a place no one wants to go. So tell me about yourself." Theta said as he ate his pancakes, changing the subject. His eyes looked so old, but he looked about twenty five or thirty. How can he have a body so young and yet eyes so old? I sat there thinking about whether I trusted him enough to share my life story.

"You should know my life story since you have known me since I was born."I say back to him a little too harshly. I just met him; I really don't have enough trust in him yet. I stuff the rest of the pancakes in my mouth and then get up. I walk over to the sink and put my plate in it. I wash off my hands and then leave the room. I am half way down another corridor, when I hear footsteps. I stop and turned around and see Theta standing in front of me.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you in about six years. You changed a lot. And there is still a lot of things you're mum hasn't told you or even Mickey." Theta said as he grabbed my arm, making sure that I wouldn't run off. Why all these secrets? Why wasn't I allowed to know things? It's my life!

"Can you tell me then?" I asked quietly. He knew more about me then I did and I didn't like it.

"Read this." He handed me a letter and I took it. He let go off my arm. I backed up a little and opened the began to read it:

_''Rose as you read this, you're probably wondering who you really are and who the doctor or 'Theta' is?_ _Well I am not really your mum and I know that the Doctor will tell you everything you need to know. Please don't be too shocked by this sudden news._

_I'll always love you even if you aren't my daughter_

_Love_

_Your 'mum' Jackie xx'_

I dropped the letter and looked up at Theta, whispering 'no' over and over again. Theta pulled me into a hug.

"Rose, I know you how you feel right now. You are a Time Lord, my friend's daughter. I've known you for nine years, but then Gallifrey burned and I took you away. Jackie said she would take care of you and I let her. You and I are the only Time Lord's left." Theta said as he stroked my hair. I let the tears fall. My whole life has been a lie.

After a while I push him away. "What do you mean Time Lord? I am human." A sick, week, lonely human, I want to say that but I don't.

"No you're a Time Lord – well, Time Lady. I'm sorry that things happened they way they did. I am so, so sorry." He reached to give me a hug, but I jumped back. I leant against the wall and slid down. Why did my 'mum' lie to me? Didn't I deserve to know who I am? I don't understand. Why?


	7. Chapter 7

Who am I really? Because I haven't a clue. I was still sitting against the wall. Theta had long since gone. I was still trying to process everything. My life had been harshly wiped apart and thrown in a trash can. I thought that maybe one day I would find the right guy and settle sown and start a family. I would be able to breathe without the feel of choking. But no, I am some alien, one of the last of them. Nothing is as it seems anymore.

I sniffled a little, and looked around. I stood up and dust myself off. I picked up my air and then headed down the corridor. I walk till I found Theta's room. I walk to the couch and said down, rereading the letter over and over again trying to make sure that I did not forget to read anything. Nothing seem really. I felt as if I was sleeping and this was some bad nightmare, and I would wake soon and realize that nothing about this is really. But deep,deep down I knew that it was real and that I was not going home ever.

I did not hear Theta come in, till I felt the other side of the couch sink a little. I look over at him and gave him a weak smile, which he returned. I tucked my legs under me and rest my head on his shoulder. He reach over and pushed the hair out of my face.

"So, if we are the some race and we are the only two left, does that mean we have to reproduce?" I asked Theta. He looked at me and started to laugh. I could feel the vibration of his lungs. I moved my head off his shoulder and looked him. He stopped laughing after awhile. "I was not joking." I said as I folded my arms across my chest and fell back into the sofa.

"I know, I am sorry. And to answer your question, no. No we do not have to. One you are like fifteen and way to young, and my life is t dangerous for kids." He said. I nodded my head and drifted off in to thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(One month later)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It has been a month since I came here. I hate my life here. Theta is never here. He is always gone doing something. He said I can not come with him because he said it was to dangerous. I would ask why it was so dangerous, but he would never tell. When he is here, he is under the console working, or off in some unknown place in this magical box.

I still sleep in Theta's room. He said that he was working on mine for me. I would sit in there sometimes and watch him work. I never really payed attention to what the room looked like. I mostly doze off or think about everything that had happened in the last month. Every thing was different here, I guess for the better. I still have no clue what happened to my mum, and I really do not want to know.


End file.
